


The Name of the Star is RAKI

by wouldgraham



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Santa Kink, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldgraham/pseuds/wouldgraham
Summary: It had never occurred to him to do a fucking cosplay. Not one day, one evening. Definitely not on the Christmas eve as a fucking Santa, trying to impress his boyfriend.Santa Nigel names a star for his little boy Adam.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Name of the Star is RAKI

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [Caro](https://www.twitter.com/darkx13xheart).
> 
> This fic was almost titled _Jingle Balls Rock_. No, I will not explain on that.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Even with all the knowledge of the universe Adam possessed, he still believed in Santa.

Nigel had always thought of St. Nicklaus as something superficial, so superstitious. It was a kid’s seasonal bedtime story—there were some traits of Adam Nigel deemed childlike which he’d honestly found cute, but the fact that Adam still crazed over this folklore was unlikely; at least, not to his expectations. Maybe it wouldn’t have bothered him as much if Adam hadn’t looked so broken every time he realized that Christmas was just around the corner. 

Adam’s dad passed away a year ago after they started dating. He thought it might have something to do with that. Quite shameful to say, but Adam was not the type to open up, so Nigel had to find out every single fucking time his little angel looked like he was about to cry. And he always did.

* * *

“Do you want anything for dinner tonight, gorgeous?”

There was a sound of rattle from behind the walls—wonder what Adam was doing, until he finally popped up with his favourite NASA mug, shaking his head.  
“No, Nigel. Thank you, though.”

* * *

And Nigel wasn’t actually going to the groceries anyway. In fact, he was going to pick up a package he’d ordered a week ago; Adam’s christmas present. He bought his angel a fucking star. Maybe not literally, though. It was more of a star naming certificate: “RAKI” was the name he’d chosen. The certificate came through the post office along with an adorable hand-sized bear plushie. He went to the bookstore to wrap the gift in a classic festive-themed paper, before eventually settling in a fucking costume shop.

It had never occurred to him to do a fucking cosplay. Not one day, one evening. Definitely not on the Christmas eve as a fucking Santa, trying to impress his boyfriend. Through his bus trip home, Nigel convinced himself if it’ll be worth the effort.

* * *

He had never been this nervous coming back to his own apartment. Luckily, Adam was nowhere to be found when he _busted_ inside his own living room. He put Adam’s present under the Christmas tree and creeped his way to check on Adam in their room. His little angel seemed to be napping, and Nigel didn’t want to disturb, really. Perhaps the surprise ought to come in a different way.

Nigel sighed, then leaned closer to place a kiss on Adam’s forehead.

“Sleep well, baby.”

And truly he thought he’d been quiet enough when he did. Perhaps it was the scratch of his beard that had woken Adam up quite unintentionally. Nigel leaned away and caught himself trapped into his little angel’s wide-eyed gaze, lingering feverish in surprise. A hand grabbed Nigel by his wrist and pulled himself closer, forcing him to engage in a spontaneous yet vigorous kiss.

The moment Nigel leaned away to see the look on his angel’s face, he could see a glint of sparkle within Adam’s eyes—his orbs effervescent as if they reflect the whole galaxy within themselves. The shine was no longer dull; eliciting desire and an illicit urge.

“...For me?” Adam asked, and Nigel answered.

“Yes. Merry fucking Christmas, baby.”

Nigel didn’t even hesitate after that. He smashed their lips together once more as he straddle Adam’s legs with his, overwhelming the smaller man with his weight. Adam’s wrists were pinned beside his head, and he just let his boyfriend ravage him as he pleased. When Adam didn’t flinch even just a little bit at Nigel’s seldom rough touches, it signaled the other man that he’d allowed this to happen—surely had he found delight in the relish as well.

Adam was quiescent under him. Nigel didn’t even have to hush him, the usual him who’d rather let out a series of impatient whimpers; his boyfriend complied, and it allowed him to put on a show.

“You have been very good for Santa,” he whispered before leaning away, sitting on top of Adam. The movement he made then was careful, although still rushed, unbuckling the buttons under the fur collars, down the suit and exposing the forest on his chest. “This will be your present, angel.”

The smaller man could feel his cheeks redden, hot as he watched his boyfriend move downwards and pulled the rubbers of his shorts, mouthing immediately at his bulge. Even with the underwear concealing his cock, Adam could feel Nigel’s beard scratching over his sensitive balls. To not moan would be a difficult challenge, and he was glad that Nigel hadn’t demanded that of him.

The only word Adam could think of when he looked at their circumstances was that this was _lewd_. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to deter from spreading his own knees, and then pushing Nigel’s head deeper between his thighs that the other man could surely smell his scent from his pubic. He could feel the soft fleece of the Santa hat under his palms as he stripped Nigel off that silly thing, trying to grab his hair to force Nigel into pleasuring him more.

It didn’t take long until Adam trembled and came in Nigel’s mouth. Perhaps it had been the thought of being taken care of by someone _far_ older than himself that Adam gave himself away completely easily that after he did, to receive what was given to him at his own unconscious marvels of being _good_. Adam reveled in being good.

He could still go on, and Nigel agreed. Santa flipped him over that Adam was then lying on his stomach, slapped his ass that he kept his legs together in reflex.

“You deserve more than that, don’t you think?”

There was a slow, suggestive but chaotic rattle of metal—Nigel unbuckled his belt, a swift sound of heavy faux fur pants dropping before Adam felt a throbbing hot shaft between the gap of his thighs. It rubbed in, already leaking with precum that it moved through effortlessly. Nigel gave Adam another slap on his ass that Adam flinched and throated out: “A-Ah, Santa!”

“Tighten up, baby. Oh, yeah. Just like that,” Nigel hissed, gritting his teeth as he watched his wet, jutting cock dirtying Adam’s inner thighs.

Somehow skittish, more wanton than being chaste, Adam started moving his hips too, oversexed with carnal desire. He wanted Santa’s big, fat cock inside himself and his hanging balls to hit him so bad more than ever with that veiny member bottomed out wholly inside his ass.

So far Adam could only wish by Nigel's pace he followed, erratic and somehow egoistic. At that time he wondered if Nigel was using him for his own pleasure or was it a part of his plan to tease him; in any way, the longer Nigel ground up to him, the more Adam became restless. 

The moment Nigel had completely built up his thrusts, Adam was already leaking too, before he noticed Nigel pulling out from between his thighs and then pooling his dick through the pucker of his orifice, spilling his cum inside him as he pushed in further Adam's dry hole, wanting to paint his insides but without hurting the little man in their impatience.

Nigel hugged his little angel from behind, hushing him to calm him down while groaning dirty things in his ears. 

"Give it to me, Santa—Santa!"

And Adam still played his role; the little boy who was getting rewarded by the big strong old man St. Nigel, even though he was audibly in pain when he whimpered in his sentences. But with Nigel's veins grazing that spot of his prostate, he was forced to endure the splitting feeling—so quick that it turned into pleasure just one moment and Adam, in return, came all over the sheets untouched.

They stayed at that position for a while until little Adam collapsed to the bed, sighing and covering himself with his blanket while Santa Nigel followed him and sat down beside Adam after he tidied his pants back, although not doing anything to the unbuttoned fur jacket.

Adam looked so debauched and Nigel felt something bloom within his stomach at the fact that he was the one who made him that way. Bigger was his grin, and the urge to tease Adam even more. He left a peck on Adam's reddened puffy cheeks, "How are you feeling, darling? Are you still up to your second gift?"

The look on Adam's face was clearly out of surprise—must the boy thought that Nigel was about to rail him up for another round. It wasn't that, however.

* * *

Walking onto the living room after waking up from nap and then getting impaled on a massive cock was a challenge for Adam. With Nigel's help though, he successfully scrambled into one of the sofas once he retrieved the present under the Christmas tree Nigel had pointed out for him. He had been excited about opening it, wondering what could be inside, different from the previous year that Nigel had been trying to hint.

Later, Adam almost cried when he discovered that Santa Nigel named a star after him, and his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me at the comments or at my [wouldgraham](https://www.twitter.com/wouldgraham). I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. <3


End file.
